endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Blotchy Swell Shark
The Blotchy Swell Shark is a small species of shark found in both and . In-Game Description "These fish's bodies are wide at the head and midsection but narrow at the tail. The eyes are long and narrow, and the snout is short and slightly rounded. They can be found near wreckage, mostly during the spring. They have several dark brown bands and numerous blotchy areas, and prefer to live near rocky or coral reefs. When they sense danger, they suck in water and inflate their pelvic area. Females can store sperm in their bodies for long periods of time. There have been reported cases of females laying eggs fertilized by sperm transmitted more than two years previous. The eggs are four inches in diameter and contain hooked corners that can coil around rocks or coral to prevent the current from carrying them off." "Only four inches when young, this shark has narrow eyes and lies on the seabed near rocky and coral reefs. If it feels threatened, it can inflate its stomach by inhaling water or air." Storage "A female can preserve a male's sperm inside her body for a long period of time after breeding, and fertilized eggs are known to have been laid two years after mating. The eggs are about four inches long, with tendrils connected to each corner that help to anchor the eggs to rocks and seaweed on the seabed to stop them from being carried away." Location Blotchy swell sharks can be found under glows in the Ship's Rest area; however, only the eggs can be found in the winter, and the young in the spring, and even then only in specific coordinates. In the wintertime, the player will get an email from Katherine's boss, Alfred Thorman, altering them to the presence of the eggs: "Subject: Blotchy Swell Shark Spawning From: Alfred Thorman After thorough research, we have finally discovered the spawning area of the . This is a particularly exciting discovery for us, as the location has long been a mystery. Spawning is occurring in a location known as Ship's Rest, somewhere around on your map. Perhaps you should have a look next time you are in the area. ''-Alfred Thorman"'' Blotchy swell sharks can be found under glows in Valka Castle, only at coordinates A-2, in the Armory, or at B-2, in the room there. They most frequently appear as eggs, but they can be found as young from time to time. Behavior Either the eggs sit there and do nothing (as eggs do), or the sharks swim about in small patterns. The sharks respond well to being fed, and the player can obtain their trivia in the second game by petting them. Notes * In both Endless Ocean games, blotchy swell sharks can't be found as adults; the only available forms are eggs and young. Real-Life Information * The eggs of sharks and skates are commonly called "mermaid's purses", and the egg of this shark resembles the shape most commonly associated with a mermaid's purse. * Another common name for this shark is the Japanese swellshark. * In its adult form, the blotchy swell shark can reach a little more than four-and-a-half feet in length (a little less than one-and-a-half meters). * The blotchy swell shark is known for its voracious appetite, and prey includes creatures such as squid. It also eats creatures in its own taxonomical family - catsharks. This includes fish like the cloudy catshark. * The blotchy swell shark is harmless to humans and apparently does well in captivity; there have been reports of reproduction in public aquariums. Gallery Blotchy Swell Shark 2.png Blotchy Swell Shark 3.png Blotchy Swell Shark 4.png Blotchy Swell Shark 5.png Blotchy swell shark 1.jpg blotchy swell chark 2.jpg|The egg sac of the blotchy swell shark. Blotchy Swell Shark Eggs (EO1) 1.png|The egg as seen in the first game. Blotchy Swell Shark Eggs (EO1) 2.png blotchy swell shark 3.jpg blotchy swell shark 4.jpg blotchy swell shark 5.jpg P9860427.JPG P3260235.JPG DSC05759.JPG DSC05761.JPG Category:Creatures Category:Small Marine Life Category:Large Marine Life Category:Creatures Found Under Glows Category:Creatures Only Found as Young Category:Creatures Found as Eggs Category:Valka Castle Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Sharks Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Fish Category:Ship's Rest Category:Ship's Rest Creatures Category:Endless Ocean Category:Chondrichthyes